ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Cibernético
Alien Cibernético is an alien race from the Planet Ciber that appears in Ultraman Legacy. Subtitle: Cybernetic Alien History Gen I Following Gibberishmons's defeat, the AKDF attempted to track down the creator of the virus that created Gibberishmons in the first place. Upon reaching an abandoned warehouse where they had pinpointed the virus's origin, the AKDF came across Cibernético. Captain Muramatsu held his gun to Cibernético's head, and asked the alien he was here. "You're not in our database. What problem do you have with us?" he said. Cibernético responded coldly. "Allow me to share a revelation I've had during my time here. It came to when I tried to classify your species and I realized something.....you're not actually mammals. Every mammal on this planet instinctively develops a natural equilibrium with the surrounding environment, but you, you humans do not. You move to an area and you multiply and multiply until every single natural resource is consumed and the only way you can survive is to spread to another area! There is another organism on this planet that follows the same pattern......Do you know what it is? A virus...and so, I created a virus of my own. To wipe you out. To show you what you really are....you have shown me one thing today humans....that you are the stronger virus." Afterwards of saying this, Cibernético fled the scene via teleportation. However, this was only a ruse to get the AKDF to pursue him. One by one, Cibernético took down each member of the AKDF until only one was left....Akira Takeshi. Cibernético revealed that he knew who Akira was, and after a brief scuffle Cibernético exited the warehouse and grew to gigantic size,challenging the Ultra to fight him. Ultraman Legacy quickly obliged, and the battle between the two begun. Legacy and Cibernético were evenly matched, however Cibernético managed to outsmart Legacy on several occasions during the battle, and nearly defeated the Ultra. However, Legacy eventually managed to overcome the Alien, and killed Cibernético with his Legacy Beam. Gen II With Ultraman Legacy and the main team of the AKDF Japan Division off fighting the demonic beast Zogu in the far reaches of space, to the uninformed invader, Earth seemed right there for the taking. This second Cibernético was the individual who would inevitably make this misconception. Having heard of Legacy's battle with the last of his kind to visit Earth, the Cibernético knew he was a formidable opponent, and believed the Earth would be defenseless without him. Being a technological race, the Cibernético was no stranger to needing to create weapons to achieve his goals. However, something akin to Gibberishmons was beyond his capabilities, the alien instead preferred a robotic solution, crafting a superweapon with the possible aid of some other race of alines, ultimately resulting in the creation of the robot Deathfacer Cibernético II soon made his way to Earth, disguising Deathfacer as a warship and making himself known to Earth. The warship nonetheless was powerful, and Cibernético II hoped it's weapons would convince the governments of the Earth to give him the planet. Humanity, as always, proved far too stubborn, and the remaining AKDF forces in Japan were dispatched to combat the warship. Severely outclassed, they were easily shot down by it's weaponry, a few loosing their lives. Cibernético II intended to blast the city openly as an example to the human race, when Ultraman Sect appeared on the scene, slicing off some of the ship's cannons with his blade, immediately after using his telekenetic abilities to save the pilots of the downed AKDF vehicles, ensuring their survival. Cibernético II was surprised to see there was another Ultra on Earth, as he handn't heard of this one. Ultimately, a failure in proper research would be his downfall. Before Sect could go for another round of attack, Cibernético II fired off the warship's powerful frontal laser, which would have destroyed the Ultra if not for Sect raising his barrier in the nick of time, and even then he was knocked back. With the opportunity presenting itself, Cibernético II transformed the ship into it's true form, the powerful robot Deathfacer reorganizing it's complex parts into a humanoid shape equipped with powerful weapons. Sect was taken aback by the robot. It was indeed advanced, like nothing much he'd encountered before. Nevertheless, he was determined to face it, charing towards Deathfacer, blade at the ready. The robot simply retaliated with it's Gatling gun, firing at Sect, and although the Ultra managed to deflect a few of the shots with his blade, he was eventually overwhelmed and knocked down. Deathfacer launched forth the claw on one of it's hands, grabbing Sect by the throat and pulling him closer, dragging the Ultra along the ground as he did so. Once pulling Sect close enough, Deathfacer continued to slam the Ultra into the ground repeatedly, then sending the clamp out again just to crash Sect through multiple, thankfully evacuated, buildings. Sect got back up only to nearly be on the receiving end of an energy beam from Deathfacer, which blew through another building when the Ultra dodged it. Not wanting to cause any more collateral damage than needed, Sect erected his barrier the second time the beam was fired. Before Deathfacer could fire a third time however, it was hit by a stream of superheated flames, causing the robot to stumble around for a bit due to the heat. Once the flames subsided, both Deathfacer and Sect looked up to see Ultraman Flame hovering overhead. Having the enemy's attention, Flame immediately fired his beam, however Deathfacer actually reflected the attack with a black energy barrier, only for Flame to re-absorb the energy. Flame delivered a fiery kick to the robot, but the energy barrier sent the force of it back at him, knocking Flame back to where Sect stood, ready to make the next move. Both Ultras soon coordinated their attack efforts, one distracting the robot while the other attacked. More often than not however, Deathfacer's reflector shield would kick in, rendering the tactic quickly useless. Sect, for once, gave into Flame's idea of "strategy", charging head on in the hopes of overwhelming Deathfacer. With their combined attacks, this worked momentarily, forcing Deathfacer back after a powerful punch from Flame and a slash from Sect's sword. The robot resumed use of it's energy beam but the attack was either blocked or dodged. Eventually, Flame got in close enough and punched Deathfacer hard enough to crack the visor it called a face. Out of options for direct combat, Deathfacer quickly burrowed into the ground, retreating temporarily. Both Ultras seemed unsure of the robot's next move, until it suddenly burst out of the ground, flying high into the air, and beginning to charge one final attack. The "Neo Maxima Cannon" as the Cibernetico declared, was a weapon powerful enough to wipe out multiple cities, including ones not yet evacuated by the AKDF. Unsure of how to stop the attack, Sect and Flame quickly weighed their options and instead decided to counter it. The cannon soon fired, only to be met by a Sectium Ray/Flamium Ray combination attack. With everything they had, Sect and Flame poured energy into their beam attacks, fighting back the force of Deathfacer's cannon with all they had. Even the AKDF joined in, shooting some of their weapons in concentrated form and adding to the energy of the Ultras' beams. Eventually, the beam from the cannon was forced back, and the energy from Sect, Flame, and the AKDF went into the cannon itself, overloading Deathfacer's systems and creating a gigantic explosion, ending his threat. Cibernetico II however, survived, swearing revenge and flying off before his ship was suddenly blown to smithereens after a gigantic spear with a cross at its' top collided with it, ending Cibernético II's threat. The weapon quickly disappeared, and Sect and Flame looked into the horizon to see the figure of Redman, watching. The alien nodded at the two, Sect noting this as more courteous than Redman's typical showings, before disappearing. Their color timers blinking from expended energy, both were in no position to follow him. Types - Generation II= Alien Cibernético II The second Cibernetico, which attacked with Deathfacer. Abilities * Size Change. Cibernético II can grow from the size of an average human male to that of an Ultra. He never displayed this ability in his appearance,however, instead allowing Deathfacer to fight for him. * Bladed Fingers. Cibernético II's fingers are incredibly sharp and can be used as bladed weapons. * Ciborium Shot. A greenish beam form Cibernético II's hands fired in the ">" position. Once used against an unlucky AKDF jet during his initial appearance in Deathfacer's warship form. * Eye Blast. A beam from Cibernético II's visor fired by putting his hands above his head in the "^" position. Never used * Flight. * Teleportation. Though never using this ability, it can be assumed Cibernético II could teleport like the original. * Cibernético II can channel an electricity-esc type of energy through his body to shock opponents. It is strong enough to render a human unconscious or harm an Ultra. Once again, never used. * Technological skills. Cibernético II, while not as skilled as the first of his kind to visit Earth, is very skilled in technology, being able to create advanced weaponry like Deathfacer. - }} Trivia * Credit to BigRandomKaiju for the design. * "Cibernético" is Portugese for "Cybernetic" * Cibernético is the first original Alien in the series. * I think Zombiejiger will get the reference in the history section. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains Category:Ultraman Legacy Aliens Category:Fan Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Cdrzillafanon's content